Wish, I May
by Bethe
Summary: When you wish upon a star, it just might come true...


Wish, I May  
  
By Bethe  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: *pulls out soap box and stands on it* The Pretender is not now, nor ever will be mine. Also, the Wishing Star poem isn't mine either. Oh yeah, this disclaimer applies to any other subsequent pieces even remotely related to this one. Thank you. *steps down off of soapbox and returns it to its previous position*  
  
Author's Note: I'm in a really shipper mood tonight, and I just read "Lullabye" by Nancers, so that got my head to churning. Is it too sappy? Should I continue? Oh, and thanks to Mickey, Jax, and Cas for helping me remember the Wishing Star poem! Love ya guys! --Bethe  
  
~*~  
  
Parker rolled over onto her other side as she wrapped her arms around her pillow. Groaning in frustration, she sat up in bed. It was then that she heard the banging. She muttered a few profane words under her breath as she realized that her window was open. It was a fairly windy night, and the draft was causing doors all over her house to bang shut and then open again.  
  
She sighed as she left her warm bed. She quietly padded her way to the window. However, she cried out in pain when her toe snagged her nightstand leg. She gave it a kick for good measure and continued on to the window.  
  
The icy wind blasted through the open window, blowing her hair back from her face. That same gust caused the clouds to move just enough for the moon to come out. The full moon sent pale blue light into the bedroom, giving Parker's skin an icy tinge.  
  
Instead of closing the window, she simply gazed out of it, taking in the night's stillness. The clouds moved again and revealed a single, bright star. The sight was breathtaking. Her thoughts drifted to Jarod. What was he doing at that moment? Was he sleeping? Awake? Was he thinking of her like she was of him? A small part of her hoped so.  
  
Parker looked up at the star and recalled from the dark recesses of her memory the poem children used to recite upon a wishing star. She wasn't sure if this was a veritable wishing star or not, but it was the first one she'd seen all night.  
  
-Parker, this is nonsense- she told herself. She was a grown woman who didn't believe in silly children's games. But another look up at the star aroused a deep longing to wish on it. She chuckled to herself. She wouldn't even know what to wish for.  
  
She shook her head then closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, but jumped when her phone rang, splitting the silence of the night.  
  
"What?" she answered when she picked up the receiver.  
  
"Do you ever wish on stars, Miss Parker?" Jarod asked on the other end. Parker placed a hand to her heart before answering.  
  
"Jarod," she said shakily, "it's a bit early for your requisite phone call, isn't it?"  
  
"I got impatient," he replied after a little bit of rustling. Parker closed her eyes and imagined him resting his arms on a windowsill with a grin on his face. "So, Parker, what are you doing awake at this hour?" he asked.  
  
"I'm. . ." she paused. "I'm looking out at the moon. . ."  
  
"And the one star," Jarod whispered, finishing for her. Parker's head cocked to one side as the realization hit her. He was in the general vicinity. Why would he drop a clue as obvious as that? A trap, maybe? One never knew with Jarod.  
  
"Yes," she continued, not showing that she caught on, "It's extremely beautiful. . .like the world is made of ice."  
  
"You never answered my question," he rumbled, changing the subject abruptly, yet somewhat smoothly. He'd always had an innate ability to make subject changes seem like they were natural in the flow of conversation.  
  
"Daddy would always say that wishing on stars showed weakness. I was never allowed," she whispered, lowering her eyes.  
  
"C'mon, Parker," he replied richly, "There were lots of things you weren't allowed to do, yet you did them anyway. You can't expect me to believe that you've never wished on a star." Parker closed her eyes and thought.  
  
"Well," she started, the memory starting to fade into being, "there was one time. It was the night my mother--" The words choked in her throat. She couldn't say "killed herself" because it wasn't true. Neither could she say it was the night she died, for Parker had found out that that also wasn't true. What was true? She didn't know anymore. The realization caused her to clap a hand to her mouth to quell the sob rising in her throat. Tears silently streamed down her face.  
  
"Parker?" Jarod asked after a long pause. "Parker, what's wrong?" A choked sob escaped her covered mouth upon hearing his worry. "Parker, you have to talk to me. Tell me what's going on," he pleaded gently.  
  
"What's true?" she asked desperately. "What's real?" Jarod sighed.  
  
"I wish I could answer that," he murmured. "Wish, Parker," he whispered. "Wish for something true, something real." Parker sobbed.  
  
"I've forgotten how."  
  
"Shh," he replied gently. "Open your eyes, look at the star, and repeat after me." Parker collected herself and did what he said. She noticed the wind had completely stopped, still leaving the one star in the sky. "Star light, star bright." After a few moments, Jarod urged, "Go on, say it." Parker swallowed and took a breath.  
  
"Star light, star bright."  
  
"First star I see tonight.  
  
"First star I see tonight," she whispered, fresh tears collecting in her eyes.  
  
"Wish, I may, wish, I might."  
  
"Wish, I may, wish, I might," she followed, taking a shuddering breath.  
  
"Please grant the wish I wish tonight."  
  
The tears that had been stored up now spilled past her tightly-shut lids as she whispered pleadingly, "Please grant the wish I wish tonight." 


End file.
